


Life is Beautiful

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai ponders how to instil a sense of peace and freedom into his students, but gets irreversibly sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Beautiful

Title: Life is Beautiful  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Gai  
Rating: M  
Summary: Gai ponders how to instil a sense of peace and freedom into his students, but gets irreversibly sidetracked.

 

A memory of how very close his cute student Neji came to killing his adorable cousin Hinata surfaced yet again in Gai’s memory. He couldn’t understand the reasoning behind the boys’ rage, or what he thought seriously injuring the girl would achieve. Nothing that he said seemed to get through to the kids, and he wondered why exactly that was. Surely they, being in the first blooming flower of their lives, would understand exactly how precious life itself was?

Rolling over to lie on his stomach, Gai stared at the small carved wooden tortoise that Kakashi had given him as a gift many years ago. The wood was darkened on top where he habitually rubbed it for luck every morning before he got dressed and had breakfast. Restlessly rolling back over onto his back, he wondered why he was still lying in bed, surely he should get up and do five hundred push ups as punishment for his laziness. Sighing, he flipped back the sheets, but didn’t get up.

Thinking about life in general and the continuation of life in particular, Gai found his mind overtaken with erotic images of his fellow shinobi. Rippling muscles, toned bodies and deadly reflexes, they all excited Gai’s blood. Closing his eyes, he remembered how it had felt the first time that Kakashi had tackled him to the ground; they had been in complete, full body, contact. He had been so stunned that he’d barely been able to think, and he’d almost forgotten to keep struggling.

In the bath house, he had admired his fellows from afar, at first because he wasn’t sure that his interest would be reciprocated, and then later because he had realised that he didn’t actually want a relationship with any of his colleagues. Still, it hadn’t stopped him drinking in the sight of Asuma’s hairy body dripping with water, or Iruka’s hair hanging damply around his face. Iron control of his body had allowed him to keep his interest secret, and he relished the chance to drink his fill of his oblivious friends.

Running a hand down his own, freshly waxed, chest, he felt his groin start to stir. His imagination supplied longing looks and slightly parted lips glistening with a thin sheen of saliva, perfectly kissable. Brushing his knuckles over his nipples, he allowed a soft moan to fill the room. The sound of his own lust was like a potent aphrodisiac and Gai licked his lips as he lowered his hands to brush over his hip bones, and then lower, to fondle his balls.

Bending his knees, he raised his legs; keeping his feet flat to the bed and then spread his thighs to give his hands further access. The best part about a little self indulgence was that he knew exactly where to touch and how much pressure to apply. He moved one hand to lightly grasp his shaft as the other continued to tug and roll his sack, moving occasionally to brush his sensitive inner thighs, the sounds of his own moans and groans of pleasure delighting his ears.

Speeding up slightly, Gai’s imagination supplied plenty of images of sexy, naked, shinobi for his viewing pleasure, adding in jutting erections and spread legs for added titillation. Focusing not on faces, but on wonderfully muscular legs, butts, and groins, Gai tensed his own musculature so that he could thrust his hips firmly against his fist. Throwing his head back, Gai imagined that it wasn’t his fist that he was pounding into, but some nameless, toned, shiobi who was thrusting back against him just as firmly.

He was so close; he just needed that little something extra to push him over the edge. Harsh panting breaths, interspersed with gasping moans and heartfelt grunts filled the air, whilst the scent of sex tickled his nose. In his mind, he could see himself as he ejaculated inside his partner, and then withdrew. Gai held his breath as he waited for the right moment. It seemed that even his imagination was teasing him, as a long moment passed before, finally, he could see it - his seed dribbling out of his nameless partners’ ass.

With a manly cry of blissful satisfaction, Gai shot his own orgasm all over his chest and slumped back against his pillows, sated. He waited until he had his breath back before using a handy piece of sheet to clean himself off roughly before rising to his feet and staggering towards the bathroom, adroitly avoiding several days’ worth of dirty laundry and the odd blunt kunai that he’d been meaning to sharpen when he had a spare moment.

The warm water felt wonderful on his skin, and he stayed beneath the heated stream for a sinfully long time before regretfully emerging from the cramped cubicle and towelling himself as dry as possible in the steam filled space. Dropping the wet towel to the floor, he padded back into his bedroom and picked out a fresh outfit. His vest was hooked over the door handle with his hitae-ate and his weapons pouch, and his sandles were by the front door. Quickly rubbing an absent hand over his lucky tortoise, Gai shuffled towards the kitchen.

One power-smoothie and quick tooth brushing later and he was on his way to greet his team at their usual training grounds. As the kids came into view, Gai was reminded of what it was exactly that he’d started thinking about before he gotten side-tracked, and cursed under his breath. Well, the path to true youthful enlightenment was clearly not going to be found until after they had run five laps around Konoha, surely by then he would’ve thought of something.


End file.
